Category talk:Occupants
hello why were all the occupant's graphics and poems from all their user websites changed? is there something happening i wasn't told of before now? appy holidaze! ok - now i can see that the older user pages still remain, but are unconnected to the new user destinations. what to do? what to do? ;-) vcoo :i don't think anything was changed, V ... :i started to 'catagorize' pages awhile back in hopes that :everyone who created a page would utilize this method of :linking everything via catagory. :iow ... any page can be in a number of categories ... :for example, the papalagi pages are linked to both my and :yosy's catagory ... as it is he who first introduced me to :the papalagi papers long ago provided me with most of the :articles and i then made the web pages. :also ... they are of interest to him, as well as i so if you :go to yosy's page or to mine ... you will find links there :to them. and the same should be true of the category pages. :this is what Robin has been trying to get in motion ... :as he has a handle on how this works ... and we here at PeaceWiki :really haven't taken advantage of it. :i tried, but it's a lot of work to do on one's own ... :as ideally people should be doing this as they create pages. :see Category:Browse for the idea ... everything being linked :via subject/category. :it seems sort of backwards at first ... reverse polish notation :if you will ;) and you have to play with it a bit to see how it :works. :example: i added Category:Val to Metaphysics :so now at the bottom of that page ... you can see it is listed in :the Val category. and ... when you go to Category:Val, which you :can also get to from Category:Occupants ... :you will see Metaphysics listed there. i'll let you play at adding :the other Metaphysics pages or whatever you want in you Category. :and i'll work on more category links as get a better handle on this :and find time as well. 14:37, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Gosh. Why cannot the 'category' links interlink to the original user pages? v :no. the category is only an index ... a way of putting subjects in categories. :iow ... i added your first metaphysics page to your Val category ... :by adding Category:Val to the bottom of that :metaphysics page. now ... any one cruising the Occupants category ... :who clicks on the Val category ... will find that page linked to from there. :so it becomes a 'tree' ... an index. you could create a Category Metaphysics :as well ... and add that category to each of the metaphysics pages ... :then they could all be reached via category browsing. :this is how wikicities was meant to be set up and navigated. :we just never took advantage of it. :go to the main wikicity site and search for category ... :i think there are some tutorials ... and there are some wikicities that :make extensive use of it ... just can't recal right now which ones. :so you can look at them to see how it is used. :it just takes a lot of organizing now that we have so many pages ... :had we done then from the get-go with each new page creation .... :it would already be in place. :i just haven't had time to play much with it yet ... :you can check out my ts category to see what pages are there ... :and go to them, click edit, and see the code at the bottom that puts them :there. i've forgotten just how it goes right now ... having not played :with it for quite awhile. as i say, i started ... but if no one else is :going to do it ... i find it hard to stay motivated to put in the time. :i'll do my own pages as i find time, and others can use the example. or not. ;) :